Why the Smile?
by aligater
Summary: General Hammond wonders why Jack and Sam are in such a good mood.


Why the Smile?  
  
By aligater  
  
Email Author: aligater@online.ie  
  
Summary: General Hammond wonders why Jack and Sam are in such a good mood.  
  
Category: Drabble, romance, Hammond POV.  
  
Season: 6, near the end of 'Redemption pt2'  
  
Pairings: Jack/Sam  
  
Spoilers: Redemption pt2  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Smooching. Jack and Sam smooching to be precise.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters belong to MGM/UA, Showtime/Viacom, SCI-FI Channel, Gekko, Double Secret Productions etc. and all the powers that be, not me. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for fan entertainment only and no money has exchanged hands. The story and original characters are the property of the author and may not be posted anywhere without the authors consent.  
  
Written: 2nd of June 2003  
  
Dedication and thanks: Deepdale's fault. If I hadn't been arguing about the Jack/Sam thing, then I never would have thought of this (and then went and beta'd it!).  
  
Author's note: What can I say? I said I'd never do this because I adore the tortured romance. I promised I was too controlling of my ship level to let something like this happen. I swore that Jack and Sam could never get a taste of something they couldn't have. I'm a hypocrite. So sue me.  
  
___________________________  
  
I spoke to Major Carter about the end of the Stargate program. She didn't seem too disappointed about it. Actually, if truth be told, she almost seemed pleased. Not delighted, not happy to be finishing five years of work because she was forced to, but content.  
  
".so until we can be sure that Anubis won't try it again we're going to have to close the program," I continued.  
  
I glanced over at the major and noticed that she was gazing at the ground, a gentle smile covering her features.  
  
"Major?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Her stare transferred straight to my own. The uncharacteristic smile was gone, replaced with her usual look of seriousness.  
  
"Why the smile?" I asked, not being able to contain my curiosity.  
  
"Sir?" she replied with uncertainty.  
  
"The smile? You were smiling," I pointed out.  
  
"No sir," she insisted. "I wasn't."  
  
I looked at her. She was looking back at me, a picture of innocence. "Must just be the lighting in here," I suggested, gesturing up at the most expensive lighting equipment used in any government program.  
  
"Yes sir," she agreed awkwardly.  
  
"Was there something on your mind?" I asked, knowing full well there was.  
  
"No sir," she answered without so much as blinking. Damn, there was no winning here.  
  
"Well," I started. "I had better go clear out my office."  
  
"Yes sir." And she walked off leaving me to work out what the devil was going on. Shaking my head, I left the corridors and proceeded to my office.  
  
***  
  
I spoke to Jack about the end of the Stargate program. He didn't seem too disappointed about it. Despite the four teams stranded off world and the fact that we may never see Teal'c again, he seemed quite alright actually. He kept evading my glance and smirking to himself. Eventually I gave in to my inquisitiveness and for some reason, found that I was repeating myself.  
  
"Why the smile?" I asked for the second time that day. And for some other unknown reason, I seemed to be getting much the same response.  
  
"General?"  
  
Did I miss something here? Was I wrong in assuming that everyone else would be disappointed to say goodbye to the SGC?  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"I. fishing. Cabin by a lake up in Minnesota and lots of fishing."  
  
"Fishing." I should have guessed that the Colonel would be thinking of retirement again. He often complained about not getting to leave the base often enough, but I was still a bit suspicious of the source of his good mood.  
  
"Yes sir." He had a gleam in his eye that only someone who had known him for five years could see. The gleam that told me I'd never be able to pry out of him the real reason he suddenly looked as though he hadn't a care in the world.  
  
"Well sir, if it's alright, I think that Carter wants me to help her move some lab equipment," Jack said.  
  
"It's fine. Go." I couldn't help but notice the spring in his step as he swiftly exited my office. I sighed. What a strange day this was turning out to be.  
  
***  
  
I made my way to Major Carter's office at top speed. I was sure that Jack would have gone back there after we received the message from Teal'c, and I was eager to tell them the good news.  
  
After we heard the news that Rya'c had destroyed Anubus's weapon, we weren't entirely sure we'd still be running the Stargate program. We were all glad to have Teal'c back, especially Jack and the Major, but it was fairly clear to all personnel at the base that we were still a long way from being back in business. The Russians would be reluctant if not completely unwilling to hand over their Stargate considering that that was their only guarantee of getting any technology obtained through Gate travel, and the President would be just as unwilling to give them any. So it was pretty obvious that there was a slim chance of the SGC operating for a while at least. The two members of SG-1 had left the control room to await the return of Teal'c while I busied myself calling a thousand different people in order to get the SGC up and running again.  
  
That was all about twelve hours before I went to Major Carter's lab. I realised it was late, but I knew they would both still be there. The Colonel enjoys the company of others and it's easy to see his constant willingness to help out a friend. I suppose that Jack knew that was what they would be from then on, friends. No longer co-workers. He had already filled out all the forms and put them on my desk and was ready to go fishing as soon as he got the go-ahead. If it hadn't been for the day's madness he would already be retired. I couldn't wait to tell the both of them of the president's decision to rent the Gate from the Russians.  
  
As I walked down the long corridor to Carter's lab, I couldn't help but notice how dark and empty it was. A large amount of the lighting had been removed or powered down since that morning and most of the usual SGC staff had gone home. It gave the hallway a much more mysterious feel. As I neared the lab I heard a noise, a giggle. Jack must have told one of his witty jokes again. I sometimes envy his closeness with his 2IC. Working with someone is often completely different to entrusting your life to them every day.  
  
I stuck my head around the door and for once, *really* envied their closeness.  
  
Major Carter was pressed up against Colonel O'Neill, her arms wrapped around his neck. The Colonel was just as interested with his left hand caressing her hair, and his right, pulling her closer into the embrace. The two of them were locked in a deep, passionate kiss, both oblivious to the world around them, both so unaware of their surroundings that they failed to see their CO, standing gawking at them. Finally, after much staring, I understood the reasons for their recent cheerful behaviour. I had been so preoccupied with the loss of the Stargate, that I forgot what other things retirement could mean for Jack. He could finally have what his job would never allow him to: Sam Carter. He could, at long last be with the only woman that was off limits. I didn't know right away that there was something between then, but over the years, gentle hints and a lot of commissary gossip had lead me to that conclusion. Jack always had to want what he couldn't have. Stubborn fool.  
  
Acknowledging that making my presence known would only serve to make the situation worse, I turned around and headed back the way I came. My announcement could wait until the morning, let them have a taste of what they want so dearly, if only for a while. I was sure they wouldn't do anything they'd regret while still on base, but some time exploring the subtle 'what-ifs' would do more good than harm right now. I could overlook this incident, considering that Jack was supposed to be retired for now.  
  
"General." I snapped out of my daze to see Doctor Fraiser coming along the corridor.  
  
"Doctor Fraiser," I greeted her.  
  
"General, do you know if.?" she started.  
  
"The President's agreed to the Russian's terms. The Gate's being shipped in tomorrow afternoon, and Teal'c, Rya'c and Bray'tac should be here by 1700 hours," I assured her.  
  
"That's good news!"  
  
"It is," I agreed. "Where are you headed?"  
  
"I was just going to see Major Carter. I have something to tell her," she told me.  
  
"Anything that can't wait 'til morning?" I asked.  
  
"No sir. Why?"  
  
"Well, Major Carter is. a little busy right now." I informed her.  
  
"I see. I guess I can just tell her tomorrow." We walked in silence through the hall for a minute before Fraiser broke the silence.  
  
"General?"  
  
"Yes doctor?"  
  
"Why the smile?"  
  
***  
  
Footnote: This was stupid. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's not my fault I'm a Jack/Sam shipper, really it isn't! 


End file.
